The chosen one – Sequel to Deception
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus is betrayed by humans, and must learn to heal with the help of his sparkmate Vanessa and his daughter Allora. In the mist of sadness, new hope arises for the Cybertronians, and a chance to learn Earth, and go back to Cybertron forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been so valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 1 –

**(Normal POV) **

Several years later…

Forgiveness was never one of Galloway's greatest qualities. He held grudges and took revenge on those who had wronged him, warranted or otherwise. And the Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, had definitely wronged him. He had found out about the peace treaty and about how the president made nice with Optimus prime.

Galloway was not pleased—no, not pleased at all—with the way things had turned out. So he decided to formulate a plan of his own for capturing Optimus Prime and learning their secrets, even at the price of destroying Optimus Prime.

Galloway contacted the two people he figured would be interested in his plans, Tom Banacheck and Agent Simmons, and he was right. At least, they did show a slight curiously as to why they were there.

"What exactly do you want, Galloway?" Banacheck asked.

"Revenge on Optimus Prime," Galloway said. "You of all people must want to learn their secrets."

"The leader is not about to give us vital Intel. The government tried that already," Agent Simmons replied dryly.

"Yes, the peaceful and humane way, but what if your group was not so humane with Optimus Prime?" Galloway suggested.

Banacheck leaned forward in his seat and raised his eyebrows, listening intently.

"We have the perfect place to take him, but if we experiment on him the types of tests might damage him and extinguish his spark. I don't believe the Autobots would look too kindly on us for killing their leader," Simmons said.

"There is also the peace treaty," Banacheck remarked, "but rules have never stopped us before."

"What if they thought Megatron killed him and tore him apart?" Galloway asked. "You could remove some of his armor and say there was hardly anything left of him."

"No, we can't do that. Megatron wouldn't break the treaty, he seems too happy now." Agent Simmons replied.

"Well, we could have it so your people just grab him and perform whatever it is you want to on him," Galloway said.

Banacheck and Simmons glanced at one another and nodded, then smiled.

"What's your plan?" Simmons asked Banacheck.

Banacheck had some friends working on a formula for incapacitating Cybertronians. Galloway listened to Banacheck.

"We wanted the leader the very first time we almost had him, but he gave us the slip and we were forced to take the scout instead." Banacheck said. "Only this time he will never be allowed to survive the testing and experiments. We learn what we can and crush him."

Galloway leaned back with a smug look on his face; he would get his revenge on Optimus Prime and no one would be the wiser. Absolutely no one…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 2

Vanessa was sitting on a chair staring up at the night sky. She watched the stars as a smile crossed her lips. Optimus walked up using his holoform and wrapped his servos around Vanessa.

"What are you doing, my dear?" he asked, as his lips brushed her neck.

"Star gazing is all," she said. "How are things coming with bringing Cybertron here?"

"Very well indeed. Sentinel believed he was the only one who could control the pillars, but I am confident Wheeljack will be able to accomplish the task at hand. So, my dear, where is our daughter?" Optimus asked, biting her neck.

Vanessa laughed.

"She snuck away with her future mates," Vanessa replied and Optimus growled.

"I do not want her dating yet," Optimus said, nipping her neck once more.

"Why not? You found love, honey. Can't she?" Vanessa asked, as Optimus ran his glossa over her neck.

He sighed.

"I am much older, and you were not 18 years old when we started dating. You were much older," Optimus said.

Vanessa went quiet at the word 'older'.

Optimus, realizing his mistake, quickly backtracked.

"Let me rephrase that, I simply meant you were not at the same physical age range as she is right at the moment," Optimus said, and she turned around smirking.

She ran her hand over his face, letting her fingers caress his features, and felt him quiver.

"Nice save," she said, leaning in and kissing him.

Vanessa felt him pick her up and she wrapped her legs around his metal waist, pulling him in. She kissed him wildly, hearing him rev his engines louder and louder.

She ran a hand over his neck, around his wires and cables, which made him twitch slightly.

"Thank you Vanessa," he whispered, after their lips had parted slightly.

"You're thanking me because?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Because you've entered my life, made me whole, and gave me the most beautiful daughter, who has such a destiny in her own right," Optimus replied.

She smiled, leaning her forehead against his while she kissed his cheek.

"I am fairly certain you contributed to the creation of our daughter," Vanessa said, and he smiled and leaned in for a kiss once more.

Optimus chuckled, pinning her to the wall as he kissed her again, thanking Primus and Vanessa's God for bringing her into his life. Optimus' life was truly blessed, and his spark raced with love and contentment. His life was absolutely perfect now.

**(Where Allora was with Jinx and Mikaela)**

"Your mountain lion is so pretty," Mikaela said as the cat rubbed its head over Mikaela's hand and purred.

Mikaela laughed.

Allora smiled, but a second later she suddenly dropped to the ground. She cried out, images flashing across her vision. Mikaela went to her side immediately, trying to see what was wrong. Allora was trapped in the images, not understanding them. All she knew was that they left her really confused and with a splitting headache. Fear gripped her when she saw her father in the flashing images, and he was dying.

"Daddy," she whispered and slipped out of consciousness, making Mikaela panic even more.

Mikaela hollered for Lennox and Epps who ran over and saw that Allora was unconscious.

"What happened?" Lennox demanded.

"I don't know," Mikaela said. "She was holding her head and started going through something, said 'daddy,' and then passed out."

Lennox picked Allora up off the ground.

"Let's get her to Ratchet, maybe he can figure it out," Lennox replied as they hurried to the medical bay.

Topspin One of the Wreckers watched as Allora was brought to the medical bay. They had just gotten word one of their fellow Wreckers was heading for Earth, and they were quite anxious about his arrival. The one arriving was Seaspray and they were very much excited about his arrival. Pacing and telling old wrecker war stories, to anyone who would listen to them. Topspin moved toward the tracker on the computer constantly keeping his optics glued to the beacon.

"A watch pot never boils," one of NEST soldiers chuckled, while picking up the pace to get away from the cranky Wrecker.

However, right now the top objective was finding out what was happening to Allora. Ratchet had summoned Optimus, who quickly returned with Vanessa, and they headed for the medical bay to check their precious daughter.

Allora was unfortunately getting bits and pieces of important things; but things were not clear or explained. So she had to try to figure out what things meant; which was in no way at all easy or comforting to her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 3

Allora looked around, seeing the concerned faces of her parents and the others as her eyes landed on her father.

"Daddy?" She whispered.

"Sweetling, Papa and Momma are here," he said, and she smiled weakly.

"I saw images. I could see mixed up images, and some were of you papa, they were so confusing though, " she said, as Ratchet prepared a sedative for her.

She cast a weary look at Ratchet and glanced at her parents once more.

"I love you guys," she whispered, and Ratchet administered the sedative.

Several minutes later…

"What do you suppose she meant Optimus?" Ratchet asked

"I do not know, but it could be my ancestors have decided to give her visions as well," Optimus said and looked over at Vanessa, who looked a little overwhelmed. "Sweetspark what's wrong?"

Vanessa looked over at him.

"She said some of the images were of you, Optimus. I just don't want anything to happen to you," Vanessa said.

Optimus pulled her into his servos, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go.

"I will be okay my dear," Optimus said, and Flamebrat entered the room.

"Optimus, we're getting some strange readings on the monitors," Flamebrat said.

"Alright, you and I will go check them out, son. This will give us some time to chat, okay?" Optimus said.

"Okay," Flamebrat said with a smile.

**(Within several hours later – With Optimus and Flamebrat)**

"I like the fact you're my dad now," Flamebrat replied and Optimus smiled to himself.

He heard what sounded like pride in Flamebrat's voice and it made him feel so good inside.

"May I tell you something, Flamebrat?" Optimus asked.

"Yes of course you can, dad," he replied.

"I always thought of you—even when you were human—as my sparkling. You were brave in and went beyond the call of duty. When everyone told you the Matrix dust wouldn't work, you weren't going to stop until you brought me back. You were strong in the face of danger, and for that I will always love you," Optimus said. "When I was revived, regardless of the pain I felt coming back online, you were the first thing I saw and I was very glad."

Flamebrat felt a surge of pride and love shoot through him at those words.

"You were always my hero, and always will be," Flamebrat said.

Optimus was about to reply when he and Flamebrat were suddenly passed by big armored vehicles that blocked them, cutting them off. Optimus spun several times while the vehicles stopped and circled Flamebrat. Rocket launchers exploded from the trucks, all aimed at Flamebrat. Optimus transformed and went to fire back; but he was overpowered with frozen Nitrogen hitting his circuits to the point of shutting his systems down. Falling to his knees, Optimus could feel the ice racing into every crevice in his body wiring and cables. The smoke from the rockets hit his optics, his bright blue optics dimmed from it while searching frantically for his son. He was sprayed constantly, making escape impossible, while his throat burned from the gunpowder and ice disabling him. Optimus' turned his attention over to where his son had been, optics narrowing and squinting to find Flamebrat desperately. All the while, his joints froze and freezing energon in his veins surged with fire, making him moan. He finally caught a glimpse of Flamebrat trying to fight back, his optics blinking wildly while trying to fight stasis. Warnings flashed faster and faster, stasis was forthcoming nothing he could do to prevent it now.

"DAD!" Flamebrat yelled, his body screaming in pain as the rockets tore at his armor while Optimus watched, immobilized by the frozen Nitrogen.

"Flamebrat," Optimus whispered as his systems went offline.

That was the last time Optimus would ever see his son alive again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Thanks to my Beta Rosegrl234

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 4

Optimus' systems slowly started to come online, but he was still very sluggish. As his optics onlined he tried to discern where he was. His optics widened as he took in the catwalk high above him and all the equipment around the room. It was then he noticed Galloway seated with Agent Simmons and another human he could not remember.

"Oh look, he's awake," Galloway remarked. "Good."

"I am sure you remember me, Optimus," Simmons said matter-of-factly.

"Agent Simmons and Galloway; of course I know who you are," Optimus said. "Why have you taken me and my son; where is my son?"

Silence filled the room.

"I am afraid he was a loose end so the Sector Seven agents had to destroy him," the other human said.

Optimus made a sad whining sound and the three men laughed at his pain.

"My name is Tom Banacheck," the previously unknown man said. "You were the one we wanted from the very beginning, but we ended up getting your scout instead. However, Optimus Prime, now we have you, and we shall conduct all the experiments we want on you. I must tell you, by the end of certain ones though I doubt you will survive. Don't bother struggling," Banacheck sidetracked, noticing Optimus' attempts. "The frozen Nitrogen is still being fed into your systems to keep you weak."

"I will not tell you humans anything," Optimus growled.

"We know," Banacheck replied, "and that's why you will be tested on. So that we have a chance to learn your secrets and put an end to your kind once and for all."

Optimus knew this was not the president's doing—even that Mearing human had changed—so this group was acting alone. Optimus was not happy about this not at all. He could feel fear churning in his stomach, while the icy cold grips of uncertainty wrapped their claws around his spark. He kept trying the chains that held him captive. In normal conditions, he'd be able to break free. However now, his systems were lethargic and he was weakened by the liquid Nitrogen. He was worried about these dangerous humans and what they had planned for him. His thoughts changed to Vanessa and their daughter, then his men, Megatron, and his troops. What would happen if this group learned all their secrets from keeping him held prisoner here? What would become of their race then?

"You should never have come to our planet Optimus Prime," Simmons said. "You might have lived then."

"Why? The president had given us permission to stay and apologized for the way we were treated," Optimus said almost in a snarl. "I do not understand why you are treating me this way. I have never harmed any of you, and yet you murdered my son and plan on torturing me."

"You don't have to have done anything to us, Optimus Prime," Galloway snapped. "You being here and not sharing your technology with us when we asked you numerous times. You were guests on _our_ planet and yet you chose to ignore our requests; so now you will pay for doing that."

Optimus looked away from them. He had already paid. They took his son away from him, and now his freedom. He would lose his mate and their daughter and never see them again, all because of these humans. He would not tell them anything, no matter the pain. He had been tortured before and given no information, he could do it again.

_Bring it on humans, bring it on…_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl! (3)

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 5

**(Autobot base – With Mikaela and Ironhide)**

Mikaela grinned while leaning around a corner, keeping her beautiful eyes trained on Ironhide, blowing up things.

"Having fun, are we?" she asked.

The big, black, bulky mech moved with lightning speed, regardless of age. Gears spun and whirled into place, legs and servos disappearing until they formed his vehicle form, Topkick. Mikaela gasped, her eyes widening and mouth opening in surprise, when two servos snaked around her lifting her off the ground.

"Got you femme, now what?" Ironhide asked.

Ironhide climbed up into the back of his vehicle form, Mikaela trapped in his servos wiggling around.

"You do realize wiggling will only excite me, silly femme," Ironhide remarked.

"Should I be worried?"

Ironhide snorted.

"You don't seem to scare so easily, do you?"

Mikaela sagged into his servos, leaning completely back into Ironhide. She leaned in, puckering her lips at the cranky mech, whose optics expanded at that.

"You're mine, Mikaela," Ironhide snarled, making her yelp with a surprised jump.

"Are you looking for me to play with your spark?" she questioned.

Ironhide sat back and laughed, his whole body shaking. Mikaela leaned closer to Ironhide, slowly bringing her hand toward his helm and making a knocking gesture.

"Hello, anyone home in there?"

There was an awkward silence. Ironhide, with joints creaking, lunged at Mikaela, making her squeal with delight.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

"Do me a favor, Hide?" she requested.

"Depends on what it is, femme," Ironhide stated.

"I want your spark," Mikaela ordered. "Now," she added firmly.

"Yes ma'am, femmes are always right," Ironhide replied.

"Damn straight," Mikaela agreed.

**(Where Optimus is- Optimus' POV)**

I was left alone in this awful place. I couldn't get any type of signal out to my men or my brother. The sound of a door opening broke me out of my own thoughts. I watched as several humans came shuffling into the room, their eyes on me. One of the humans spoke a different language, a quick search told me it was Italian. I watched with disdain and weariness as a mechanical device came down from the ceiling. Icy, cold dread washed over me, like a wave crashing onto a beach. It was heading for my face, or, more to the point, my optic.

"Don't do this," I said urgently.

I was only given hard glares. What I wanted was not of any consequence to them. I was merely some 'thing' to be experimented on. They thought I had no emotions, but they were wrong. I loved and I felt everything like humans did.

'_Vanessa_' my spark screamed out for her, I needed her so badly.

That evil device moved slowly toward my right optic. There were four razor sharp blades, which extended from the arm itself. They moved until they were right over my right optic. They were going to blind me.

I felt my optics widen when the blades impaled themselves around my right optic. I felt my body tense and my spark race as the blades cut through my metal skin. The blades went in deeper, causing my precious energon to run down my faceplates. It pulled up relentlessly on my optic until, after a few agonizing seconds, my optic was completely out.

I screamed, my hands reaching out, grabbing for anything while pain was scorching through my body. Energon streamed steadily down my faceplates, and the whole time I had tried to focus on the one being my spark needed right now. _Vanessa, my Vanessa._

My only functioning optic blinked rapidly, while my body burned and throbbed in agony. It was then I heard Galloway's voice. He walked along the catwalk, his thin lips twisted into a smirk and his beady little eyes holding nothing but contempt and coldness.

"I guess we won't be seeing eye to eye on things now, will we?" he taunted.

I turned my face away. The place where my optic had once been throbbed, the pain climbing from the darkness of the pit. It wrapped itself inside my soul, and made itself home.

_Fear, dread, and finally, despair._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 6

As Optimus laid on that miserable table, he felt like what humans referred to as a "Thanksgiving turkey." Energon trickled down his face plates slowly, like maple syrup.

"Vanessa, " he whispered, his remaining optic misting slightly. "My Vanessa."

However, unbeknown to Optimus, a small hidden camera recorded Optimus constantly.

**(Inside a room)**

Tom Banacheck sat on his chair, legs crossed, and toyed with his mustache. Galloway and Simmons leaned in, watching and listening to Optimus.

"So, it would seem this, Vanessa Guild, is his pillar," Simmons remarked.

Banacheck's eyes narrowed, then he turned his attention back to Optimus Prime.

"We have a lot to do to him, but I am for trying mental torture with him also," he stated, while he sat there rubbing his nose.

Banacheck reached into his pocket, taking out a cigarette and lighting up. Banacheck sighed, reaching his arm back to scratch a spot on his back.

"I have some ideas for him for later today," Banacheck offered.

Galloway leaned in, his eyes wide. His eyes never left Optimus' face when the Autobot commander was in the thralls of agony.

"What if he thought the love of his life was, how should we put this, cheating on him with a human?" Galloway suggested.

"What if it were another Autobot?" Simmons questioned.

"No," Galloway said. "It should be another human if our plan is going to succeed."

Banacheck blew smoke at the screen, his eyes flared and narrowed.

"I believe he needs to be silenced, don't you?" Banacheck suggested.

Three sets of eyes turned toward the monitor, at an unsuspecting Autobot leader.

**(Several hours later)**

Optimus had offlined his only remaining optic. The sounds of his gears whirling could be heard throughout the room. Optimus' intakes were cycling in franticly, his fans trying to cool him down but failing miserably at it. Mainly because he wasn't able to be quiet or still with his memory bank swirling back to that awful machine ripping his optic out. It was like they thought nothing of stealing what belonged to him. In their eyes he wasn't human, they couldn't control him, so he had to be tortured and destroyed.

_Primus, help me, please…_

Banacheck walked into the lab where Optimus was being held. His eyes flashed first with amusement, and then something Optimus could not comprehend. His only remaining optic blinked rapidly, bright azure dimming slowly, while he watched the human fiddle with his mustache.

"I believe first we need your tongue, Optimus," Banacheck stated matter-of-factly, like what he was about to do was nothing.

Several men came in and started working controls. Optimus' optic widened, not understanding what they were doing. All he did know was he was not going to like it at all.

"Pry his mouth open," Banacheck ordered, while Optimus tried like his life depended on it to keep his mouth shut. "Now."

It was then Optimus saw them, a pair of mechanical hands on that device from before. Both hands pulled his mouth open, while another hand slowly advanced toward the Autobot leader. Galloway and Simmons walked in and got comfortable near Banacheck, watching the show.

The hand reached in without the slightest bit of hesitation, its mechanical fingers wrapping around the prime's glossa. Optimus' optic widened and flared with a mixture of emotions.

"Tear it out," Galloway snapped.

Optimus frantically shook his head, pleading with his only optic left. His pleading was in vain though, the hand had his glossa. Optimus' optic misted as his glossa was torn out of his mouth with unbelievable force.

Optimus felt his energon rush down his throat, choking him, making him purge. The hot energon was strangling him. Tears ran down from his optic. He did not deserve this in no way, shape or form. Optimus arched up, his back coming off the table as wave after wave of agonizing pain hit him. His foot pedes dug into the table, tears fell from his optic. He didn't know where it hurt the most, but he knew was he wanted it to stop.

Banacheck laughed cruelly then, while Galloway and Simmons had smirks plastered on their ridiculous faces.

"I believe next we should take his vocal box," Banacheck offered, and Simmons and Galloway snorted with laughter, their eyes, however, never leaving the Autobot commander.

**(Autobot base)**

Vanessa was looking for Allora when she dropped to the ground clutching her heart/spark. Vanessa opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Tears spilled from her eyes as she felt unyielding agony coming from, Optimus.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 7

**(Autobot base)**

Will and Epps were talking and laughing while strolling around the grounds. They turned the corner and were met with an incapacitated Vanessa lying on the filthy ground.

"Vanessa," Lennox cried, his eyes widening and narrowing.

The two soldiers dropped to their knees beside Vanessa's unconscious form. Her hair was slicked back from the sweat on her body, which was a direct result of the pain she was feeling from her mate.

"What do you think happened?" Epps asked.

"I'm not sure, but she needs help," Lennox replied.

Lennox leaned down, getting one arm safely around her shoulders, and then his other hand going under her legs. He hoisted her up, he and Epps heading for the medical bay.

Ratchet snorted and narrowed his optics when the door opened. His optics widened, gazing upon the unconscious form of his leader's mate.

"Vanessa," the usually cranky medic said. "What happened?"

"We don't know, we found her like this," Epps said.

Will and Epps jumped when a sudden ear splitting scream of pain sounded. Ratchet's servo automatically went to his audios, his optics squinting.

"By the Allspark, what is happening to her?" Ratchet demanded.

Gears whirled and spun together, forming Ratchet's vehicle form so he could use his holoform to treat her.

"Vanessa, can you hear me? It's Ratchet?"

Vanessa was lost in the pain, tears rolling down her face. Will's face scrawled into annoyance when his cell rang.

"Yeah, go ahead," Will said, listening to the person on the other end of the conversation. "He's what? Okay, just bring what you can, and try to locate Optimus."

Lennox's hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, he glanced up and saw all eyes on him. He sighed, shaking his head. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

"A couple NEST soldiers found Flamebrat, apparently in a lot of pieces," Will stated, then paused. "Optimus was nowhere to be seen, there were a lot of car tracks though. It would seem they were ambushed."

Ratchet's eyes widened and he cursed, annoyed with himself.

"How could I be so stupid? She is feeling pain from wherever Optimus is. He must be in bad shape if she is feeling it this strongly," Ratchet remarked, just then the medical bay door opened and in stalked Megatron.

"Where is my brother?" Megatron demanded. "We were supposed to head out on patrol together." His optics narrowed and landed on Vanessa. "What is wrong with his mate?"

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm.

"We got word that Flamebrat was offlined and Optimus is missing, that is why Vanessa is here in the medical bay. Lennox and Epps found her unconscious on the ground," Ratchet said. "She is feeling everything he is."

Megatron's blood red optics flared continuously, while his energon in his veins boiled like a raging river of lava.

_Someone harmed his younger brother. He would make the slaggers pay._

**(Where Optimus was)**

Nervous clicking, chirps, and sobbing were all Banacheck, Galloway and Simmons heard. The three men leaned closer, watching the monitor, while several men entered the lab.

"What's next for today?" Simmons asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"He is having his vocal box removed," Banacheck answered. "We know he won't talk, so why be forced to listen to his pleas and bluster?"

"This should be good," Galloway said.

Galloway pulled his seat closer, his eyes shining with an almost erotic gleam to them. He had wanted this. Yes, for so long he wanted to see Optimus Prime vulnerable and at the mercy of the very creatures he had sworn to protect. The very idea now made Galloway smirk. Banacheck turned his head and saw the look on Galloway's face.

"What?" Banacheck asked.

"Well think about, he is at the mercy of the very ones he swore to protect," Galloway noted with a chuckle. "Makes me amused is all." Banacheck shook his head with a chuckle of his own, fiddling once more with his mustache.

"Watch," Banacheck ordered, Simmons and Galloway sat back and crossed their legs.

The other humans swarmed around the helpless prime, while awful whining sounds filled the lab. One of the men stood by the control panel, working the mechanical arm. Optimus pulled against the chains fruitlessly, his optic dimmed with pain until he caught sight of the mechanical arm. His optic flashed brightly and he tried lamely to escape.

"You refused to voice any secrets, there is no need for you to have your vocals then, is there?" an unidentified human asked.

Optimus could feel it once more, the icy cold grip coiled around his spark. It squeezed tightly, like a snake constricting air from its victims.

"Remove his vocal box, and do not be kind about it," the human remarked.

A blade cut deep into his metal skin, through wiring, until finally reaching its target. Optimus made awful screeching sounds while his vocal box was cut into. Optimus' head slammed back and forth against the table, the anguish he was going through was too much. When they reached the vocal box, the blades slipped away. The mechanical hands activated, reached in, and slashed and shredded their way in before taring the box out. The Autobot commander thrashed wildly against his bonds, his energon going everywhere.

"Now you see," Galloway snarled, approaching with Banacheck and Simmons.

"You are nothing to us, your secrets will be ours," Simmons said with a sneer.

"I don't think anyone truly cares about you," Galloway added, ready to try mental torture on their victim now.

"You think that girl loves you? She doesn't," Banacheck lied. "It was the power she was after all along."

Optimus screeched, trying to speak, his spark twisting up with mixed emotions. His body contorted and convulsed, he was losing so much energon. Warnings went off in his optic, pending stasis would hit him soon. He welcomed it. He wanted it to end, and he was so lost. His spark felt like someone just ripped it in half.

_Help me, please, someone, anyone._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 8

Optimus laid on the table. His own energon was strangling him and it was becoming too much for him. All the betrayals, he was losing all trust for humans very quickly. They took his optic, his glossa, and now his vocal box. What more did he have to lose? His spark twisted in his chest plates, he was all alone now. Optimus Prime was one who never feared a thing, until now. He would offline in this horrible place. He didn't want that. He was a leader, a warrior and a prime. He deserved a warrior's death. But that wasn't going to be the case, he would never see his family again. The more he thought, the more he started to fall into despair. It fell over his soul like a blanket, serving as his constant friend. It never gave him any peace, but why would it? The prime was ensnared in its grasp now. Its claws were buried deep within him, he couldn't find his way out now. It was like being buried alive so deep that no one could save him. The Autobot commander was losing hope and just wanted his agony to end.

He toyed with the idea of just shutting himself down, letting himself fall away to oblivion. Why not? He had lost everything anyway. He lost his family.

Optimus worked himself into a frenzy, the sounds coming from him were the most soulful and wistful sounds he ever thought he could make.

_Take me have mercy, please._

**(The Autobot base)**

Allora paced back and forth while future mates watched silently.

"Allora, do you have to do that?" Hound asked, his optics narrowing.

Allora stopped, she glared at her bots and they both stepped back. She had the same look in her eyes that Optimus got when he was angry. Her eyes got crinkled on the side and gleamed exactly like her father's. Abruptly, Allora cried out. She grabbed her head and dropped to her knees as disturbing images of her father being tortured flashed through her mind. She saw faces as well, but she couldn't recognize any of them.

"Daddy," she whispered, trying to get onto her feet.

She had to tell the others, they had to rescue her father. She got to Colonel Lennox and Epps, but trying to convince them and the others would be a chore in itself.

Allora stared at Lennox, Ratchet and Ironhide in disbelief. They weren't listening to her at all. She crossed her arms over her chest and her ice blue eyes flashed with annoyance.

"We need names and a location, Allora," Epps said.

"I know what I saw," she yelled. "Can't we just drive around a little and let me try? This is my father we are talking about, we can't lose him!"

"We can't just go in blind," Lennox snapped.

"I am a prime too you know," she snarled.

"Future prime, missy," Ratchet replied.

Allora's eyes sparkled with fury. Her spark tightened and raced in her chest.

"I am still a prime, Ratchet. I deserve the same kind of respect you give daddy!" she exclaimed, and she turned on Lennox when he went to touch her shoulder. "Don't you touch me."

Mikaela had been walking up, watching the whole time.

"Your father has led and been prime for many vorns, Allora," Ironhide remarked, his tone cranky.

Allora spun around to leave the medical bay.

"Where are you going, Allora?" Ratchet demanded.

"What do you care?" she snapped, but Epps and Lennox got in her way.

"Where are you going?" Lennox asked.

A heavy silence filled the medical bay while Allora glared at the Colonel.

"Don't make me throw you into the brig, Allora," Lennox said.

Allora turned back toward Ratchet, tears threatening to fall.

"You do not trust me, or respect me," she cried. "I know my father is a great leader and prime. I just," she trailed off for a moment, but then a second later her face hardened as her anger returned. "Never mind, I don't care if I ever get to become prime."

And with that, she pushed passed Lennox and Epps and ran out of the hanger.

Mikaela ran after Allora, trailing her back to Hound and Trailbreaker.

"We gotta search for my daddy, okay?" Allora begged.

"It's just us and you, Allora?" Trailbreaker asked.

"And me," Mikaela said walking up. "Count me in. Optimus has saved my life more times than I can count."

"Thank you, Mikaela," Allora cried, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

Mikaela smiled, and pulled Optimus' daughter tighter into her arms.

"We'll find him, I promise," Mikaela said.

"He was being tortured, he looked so badly injured," Allora whispered, tears threatening once more to overwhelm her.

"I can't lose my daddy, Mikaela, I just can't," Allora cried. "I don't wanna be prime, not without daddy guiding me."

Allora sagged in Mikaela's arms, knocking them both down onto the ground. Mikaela held her tighter, trying to calm her down so they could go search for her father and get him home safely.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

A/N – The memories Optimus is recalling are very important for the story, they are from the first story of course and are weaved in. He needs those memories to fight the lies being told to him, to hold onto what is keeping him alive.

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 9

**(Where Optimus was)**

Horrible sounds erupted from the severely injured prime, while he laid defenseless at the mercy of the humans. He had been badly tortured once at the hands of his brother, but this, it was just out right cruelty. His hands shook persistently; they just would not steady themselves. He sobbed, and he didn't care anymore how weak it looked. He didn't care about anything any longer. He was losing his will to live, his remaining optic dimmed. The usual brilliant, bright azure optic was now turning white with agony. He realized no one would come for him, he thought Vanessa would insist. They said she didn't care; all she was interested in was his power. It was humans who brutally murdered Flamebrat, it was humans who did this to him, and who took away his freedom. Could Vanessa be cold like this to him too? He didn't want to think so, he really didn't. She was the one thing keeping him going. The thought that he could be wrong about her sent an overpowering jolt of sickness through him. He wanted to purge his tanks, Primus help him he didn't know who to believe anymore. Optimus suddenly got hit with memories so strong, it engulfed his processors. And what did he see in those memories? He saw Vanessa, _HIS_ precious Vanessa.

**(Memory one)**

"I love you, Vanessa," Optimus whispered.

"I love you too, Orion," She said, running her hand over the light stubble on his face, making him look more rugged than he already did.

Optimus' holoform had short, jet black hair, which was wavy and gorgeous. Vanessa loved running her fingers through it. The holoforms were solid, like a 'normal human,' but had no DNA. He wore the typical army attire soldiers did, right down to the big boots. Vanessa thought the holoform's eyes were just as powerful as Optimus' optics in his true robot form, they spoke volumes to her. They could dazzle with humor and mirth, they could stop anyone in their tracks with fury. They could also melt her in her shoes, when he gave her 'that look,' that aroused, 'I-want-you-now' look.

She ran her hands over his face, leaned in and kissed his ear, nibbling it.

"I will always love you, no one could ever take your place, I am yours forever, Orion," Vanessa whispered, kissing him and making him purr.

**(Memory 2)**

Vanessa was being picked up by Optimus. He had told her he had a wonderful surprise for her at the base, but that was the extent of the spoiling of the surprise.

Vanessa felt the corners of her mouth curl up into a grin. She saw the familiar flamed semi pull up and she sprinted down to meet him. Vanessa ran, jumping into his holoform's arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned in, pressing her sexy lips against his, giving him a scorching, soul-stirring kiss. Optimus felt the kiss all through his real body, his circuits spinning out of control.

"Vanessa," he moaned against her lips, his real body trembling, making her grin.

"Mmmm, what an enticing welcome," he noted, as she ran her fingers through his hair and then over his battle worn face.

"I love you, Orion, you belong to me always. Remember that, and I will never, _EVER_ hurt you," she whispered. "Lean on me always, I will be your pillar if you need me to be," she said gently, her words igniting his spark like a stick of dynamite, exploding with pure unadulterated love.

Silence erupted from his emotions catching him off guard.

"You, Vanessa, are my pillar. You mean the world to me. I never thought I could find happiness in my war-torn life. Thank you for coming into my life, and for making me the happiest Autobot in the universe," Optimus said, his rich baritone voice reaching into the depths of her soul, making her feel safe and at home.

"I love you, Orion," she said, leaning closer so she could nuzzle his face once more, making him smirk.

"I love you, my Sweetling," he whispered.

**(Memory 3)**

Optimus was in his bipedal form while Vanessa sat perched on his chest plates, running her tiny hands over his windshield. She wanted to give him something special, he had used his holoform, and they had kissed and hugged, among other things. But she wanted to give him something else. She wanted to touch his spark and make him really writhe with pleasure.

Cybertronians couldn't make love like humans, so it was difficult, but he could still make her head spin. She, for the most part, could drive him crazy too, but she wanted to do more for him… much more.

She glanced up at him. He was leaning back against the tree, his optics offline, resting. His mouth was slightly open while soft snoring sounds filled the air, making her giggle at the sight. She smirked and gently ran her hands over his windshield, and out of instinct the chest plates opened. She smiled and eased her body down into her mate's chest cavity.

She saw his spark glowing brightly, the humming sounds and crackling noises bringing a smile to her face. One by one single tendrils broke apart from his main spark. They investigated the human femme and immediately identified her, knowing she belonged to their master. She was his other half and they welcomed her.

She caressed his spark chamber, she felt him move slightly. She slid her hands over his chamber and bent down to kiss it.

Optimus onlined to the feeling of pleasure warming and slamming his every circuit. He looked around groggily for Vanessa, and then realized where she was.

"Vanessa,"" he whispered, until he felt her tongue on his spark chamber.

"Oh Primus, help me, oh no, never mind," he mumbled incoherent thoughts and words. "Oh yes, please, Vanessa," he begged.

Vanessa, for her part, loved the feeling of having the spark tendrils wrapping around her body. They enveloped around her hands, arms, legs and waist and then traveled to her face, making her smile.

It was then the spark tendrils slid up her blouse and headed for her chest, making her gasp.

"Optimus," she moaned softly.

Optimus had pretty much left the building by then. He was so much in love with Vanessa. She was his everything, and this contact with his spark overwhelming every circuit in his real body. His body arched up in pure ecstasy, while his little human excited him, driving him closer to an overload.

"Vanessa," he whispered.

He dug his fingers into the ground, clawing at it, while his foot pedes dug into the dirt as well. His optics shined brightly and had turned a bright purple by now with an underling of pink. He was so wired; he needed and wanted a systems overload. He started to click, chirp and purr, and inside of his chest cavity, Vanessa heard his wild sounds.

However, Optimus' spark slowly entered her chest, and with a moan, she felt it wrap around her heart. Optimus felt it too, he snarled in passion as he growled one word.

"MINE," he snarled.

Vanessa had never felt such strong sensations before; she felt her body slide towards his main spark. She didn't stop to think if she shouldn't, all she knew was she had to do it. Vanessa was pulled directly into Optimus' spark, where wave after wave of pleasure hit her.

"I love you, Optimus," she whispered, allowing the other spark tendrils to pull her deeper into his spark, making them both scream in pleasure.

Optimus bellowed her name in love and need, his overload pushing and throwing him into stasis and a reboot.

**(Memory 4)**

"You have bonded, young warrior. Who is the lucky Cybertronian?" Sentinel asked.

"I am not bonded to a Cybertronian, Sentinel, I am bonded to a human femme. Her name is Vanessa," Optimus started to say, but Sentinel cut him off, enraged.

"You mated with one of these organics?" Sentinel snarled. "What has gotten into you?"

Optimus was confused by his reaction and did his best to explain.

"She pleases me greatly, and I love her. I will not be swayed from how I feel Sentinel," Optimus growled. "Not by _you,_ not by anyone."

Optimus turned his back on Sentinel and transformed, leaving Sentinel a little on the shocked side. Optimus headed for the only one who understood him and loved without any reserves. He went to his Vanessa.

**(Vanessa's home)**

Vanessa laid in Optimus' servos. She listened to his troubles and let him finish, and then she heard the sigh and pain in his voice.

"I do not understand his behavior, nor do I understand the humans. They lied to me. If there is one thing I do not like, it is deceit. It happened with my brother and I find it irritating," Optimus remarked as his servos tightened around Vanessa, who welcomed it.

"I am sorry you have to deal with this crap, Orion, it's not fair not at all," she said, leaning in and kissing his lip plates, making him smile.

"Mine," He growled, pulling her on top of him with a growl. "You belong to ME."

Vanessa smiled and strengthened their kiss. She loved Optimus Prime with a passion, and he kept her going. His love and soul were part of her, for now and forever.

She ran her hand over his armor and the one ragged edge pinched slightly. She noticed the way his optics cut really dim and she realized he was getting a commlink, but it was the way his optics looked pained that suddenly scared her.

"What's wrong Optimus?" she asked when he was finished.

"Sentinel Prime has executed Mudflap and Skidz, he tried to kill Ironhide they saved his life by giving theirs. He stole the pillars, slag it he betrayed us!" Optimus roared, pain curling round his spark. "I must go my love, I have to try and stop him…"

"I love you, and please be careful," she whispered, as he kissed her.

"I will, and I love you too, my dear," Optimus said, kissing her once more before heading for the base.

**(Memory 5)**

Charlotte Mearing watched with satisfaction as the Autobots packed up their equipment. Optimus walked toward Colonel Lennox, he needed to get to Vanessa.

"Colonel I must find Vanessa. Please, I need to see her." Optimus begged as Mearing walked up, her eyes narrowed and flared with hate.

"No, Optimus, you are not to go anywhere near her. You have been exiled from this planet. You and your team will finish packing and then you will be going to your ship. The president wants you off the planet, and never to return. Do I make myself very clear?" Mearing asked.

Optimus said nothing, just stared down at her.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Freedom is your right, we will honor your wishes. But Vanessa is my mate and I love her. You could at least honor me with the chance to say goodbye to her properly," Optimus replied, his azure optics shining sadly.

"Fine, whatever, Colonel go with him," she snapped.

Gears moved and spun around noisily while he transformed back into his vehicle form. The driver side door was flung open for Lennox to jump in. They had been driving awhile when Optimus switched on his radio, and his and Vanessa's song came on. It was a beautiful haunting love song called "The Story." Lennox thought he felt Optimus shudder and he ran a hand over the Autobot's steering wheel.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Lennox asked.

"That is our song, I cannot just leave her I love her." Optimus said trying hard to keep his tone from sounding sad, but failing miserably at it.

"I am sorry, Optimus," Lennox said, while Optimus remained silent.

What could he say to him?

**(Optimus' POV)**

I was normally so rational. Being a leader and Prime, well it was expected of me to do so, but I was losing too much too quickly. I just wasn't prepared. And when Sentinel killed Skidz and Mudflap and stole the pillars, I believed our human allies would side with us. I was wrong yet again. Sentinel made the demand for us to be exiled, and our human allies quickly sided with him.

Sunstreaker made several remarks about humans being fickle creatures, not caring about us. I wanted Earth to be our new home, but again I was mistaken. We didn't belong here, we were different and thought of as monsters or war machines. They ridiculed me when they learned about Vanessa and I. They all said I wasn't capable of love. Cybertronians feel more than humans could ever hope to. We love deeply and eternality, when one dies the other follows soon after.

We reached Vanessa's home and I used my holoform to go in, but when I entered her home I found energon blood with Vanessa's DNA mixed in it. That was impossible. She was turning into one of us? But where was she? Where had she gone?

And then I caught _his _smell. Dylan Guild, her treacherous brother. Something happened here, and she was with him against her will. I had to find her and soon, I just had too…..

I walked, out heading for my vehicle form, when I caught sight of Colonel Lennox's expression. I knew I wasn't going to like this, not at all.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" I asked.

"General Morshower is ordering you back, no exceptions. Apparently The Wreckers have the ship ready, and he wants you gone now," Lennox told me.

I felt like someone had just shot my spark out. I was losing my mate and home all at once. So we are no longer of any use, all because Sentinel flashes a lie about just getting supplies to save Cybertron. Then, he lied, they will leave. And the humans bought it, hook, line and sinker.

"Vanessa needs me," I whispered. "Please, Colonel, you have a mate and a sparkling; please help me."

Lennox was silent.

"No, I can't, I am sorry," Lennox replied, firmly if not harshly.

"Very well, will you give her something for me?" I asked, but he remained silent.

I sighed. I guess we really were unwelcome and unwanted on this planet after all.

_Oh, , wherever you are, forgive me and know I will always love forget me, please, for I know I will never forget you._

**(End of the memories)**

Optimus turned his head to the side and sighed shakily as he sobbed. He wanted his mate so badly. She was keeping his spark burning brightly. He would live for her and Allora, his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 10

Optimus hadn't been able to really fall into his recharge cycles, which further weakened him. His body quivered and shuddered when the door opened and several human came in.

"So, how's the specimen today?" Tom Banacheck asked in an amused tone.

Optimus ignored him, his thoughts staying right on Vanessa. He couldn't speak any longer. He didn't care about these humans.

"Awww, that's right, you can't speak anymore. That means you're completely useless, doesn't it?" laughed Banacheck.

"Not that he was useful in the first place, except maybe for their technology," Galloway snapped, walking into the room, his shoes tapping annoyingly on the floor.

However, at Galloway's words, high-pitched screeches were heard. Every one of the humans hands shot to their ears.

"Someone shut him up!" yelled Banacheck.

At that, Optimus felt it once more. Nozzles filled with liquid nitrogen shut his systems down one by one. His remaining optic misted, he wanted to be with his mate, daughter, and brother. They didn't belong here, no matter how much he wanted them to. He understood now. They would have to find a way to change Allora. Vanessa was already changing and would be completely changed soon.

_HIS Vanessa, she BELONGED to him and no one else._

**(The Autobot base)**

Allora and Mikaela got into Trailbreaker and Hound, and then went off and searched for Optimus.

Two towering figures moved from the shadows, Megatron and Starscream watched as the four left.

"Two Autobots, a human femme, and my niece, although she is a future prime, do not stand a chance against these sadistic humans. My brother put his faith in these creatures, now we do things _MY_ way to free him. Get Barricade, Soundwave and Shockwave. Oh, and do not forget Shockwave's pet. MOVE OUT, and follow my niece!" Megatron roared.

**(Meanwhile in the medical bay)**

Vanessa whimpered in her sleep, her body now ablaze with its own pain. She was starting to go into her changes, her flesh changing into Cybertronian metals. Ironhide looked at Vanessa, bright azure optics wide with concern.

"She is changing, there is nothing I can do for her right now," Ratchet said.

Ultra Magnus stood by the door, his optics spinning with untold anger.

"You were hard on Allora, medic," Magnus snapped.

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"She has not even been properly trained," Ratchet replied. "She has to be trained by Optimus himself. I am not sending his daughter, his _ONLY_ child left, into a battle we know nothing about. We will find him. Colonel Lennox is searching for clues as we speak."

Within seconds, the Autobots in the medical bay jumped. The tiny figure lying on the transformer size berth was screaming bloody murder.

"She's changing," Ratchet explained. "She is feeling the pain from that along with Optimus' pain."

Bumblebee, Sideswipe and his twin Sunstreaker watched in silence as the rather grisly changes happened to their leader's mate. Vanessa's strangled screams of pain got louder as her skin abruptly ripped apart. Blood both red and blue mixed and splashed onto the metal table, dripping onto the floor. Her skin continued to break apart, sending spews of blood every which way while chunks of her skin dropped off her bones. All the Autobots in the medical bay were silent in awe of what was happening. They had never witnessed a human turning into a Cybertronian before. Ratchet watched as her bones broke next, the sounds of breaking ribs being crushed under metal was slightly circuit breaking. The basic Cybertronian protoform was forming.

Suddenly, Lennox and Epps came bursting thru the door, but stopped just as fast seeing what was happening. Both men put their hands to their mouths, visibly shaken at the sight. They went back out of the medical bay. The bots were slightly amused by their behavior.

"You'd think they would be use to blood and gore, they are soldiers," Sunstreaker mumbled, while looking at his leader's mate, the transformation finalizing.

Vanessa had the basic protoform coloring—her colors would come later—when she scanned her vehicle form. Lennox stumbled back into the medical bay, his face pale.

"Are you okay, Colonel Lennox?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, look, Allora and Mikaela are missing. As well as Hound, Trailbreaker, Megatron, Starscream, Barricade, Soundwave and Shockwave," Lennox replied.

Magnus glanced at Ratchet, his optics narrowed at the medic.

There was an awkward silence. Ratchet would never admit he was wrong on most counts. This time, however, his crankiness and pride could cost some lives.

"Slag it all, alright, I was wrong, are you happy, Magnus?" Ratchet snapped angrily.

"Ratchet, can you get a lock on Megatron's signal?" Lennox asked.

"Yes, Colonel Lennox," Ratchet answered.

"Alright, we need the big bird for Optimus, he will need medical attention." Lennox ordered as they rallied to move out to save not only Optimus, but those helping him as well.

Jolt stayed behind to monitor Vanessa's vitals after her change, while the others head out to bring the others back.

**(Where Allora and the others were)**

Allora and Mikaela were crouched low to the ground. Allora's eyes narrowed. This was the place, but it was gigantic.

"Now what?" Mikaela asked.

Allora bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit she picked up recently.

"I don't know. There are so many of them, but this is where daddy is," Allora said.

"Okay, then let's call for back up," Mikaela said, just as they felt the ground shake.

"Your back up is here, Allora," was the sudden reply, startling both girls.

"Uncle Megsy," Allora said breathlessly, seeing her uncle had come to the rescue.

He had perfect timing.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 11

Megatron's optics blazed fury, but not at his niece. He bent down, extending his sharp, taloned claw for a hand. Allora jumped onto it, unafraid of her uncle's scary appearance.

"Daddy's in that horrible place, I can feel it in my spark," Allora said, eyes widened with tears rolling one by one down her beautiful face.

"Shhh, no more tears, Uncle Megatron will get your father out of that fra—," Megatron stopped mid-sentence, his optics falling toward his niece. "I am sorry, let me rephrase that: Uncle Megatron will get your father out of that sinister place. Better?"

A sad smile played upon her lips and she nodded.

"Okay then, let's figure out how to go in," Hound and Trailbreaker said at the same time, strolling up.

Allora's eyes took on a sparkle of love when her eyes locked onto her two future mates. Her spark filled with lightness only her two mates could create in her. She reached into her jeans and pulled out what resembled a small metal pipe-end.

"Let's go get daddy, I am tired of waiting," Allora snarled, and Megatron glanced down at his niece.

_Enough waiting, the time had come for pay back._

**(Inside the building, where Optimus was held)**

Optimus' despairingly onlined his optic, and was sorry he did. He could see a rather large intimating drill that was attached to a mechanical arm heading for his stomach. His optic widened while his spark raced. Terror once again clutched him in its grasp. The drill spun viciously, finally its blades caught and ripped right into his metal skin and his stomach. Optimus struggled violently. He arched his back and dug his foot pedes into the table. Optimus' energon poured out of him and his mind spun, coherent thoughts leaving him.

Cannon blast exploded through the building, screams of humans clearly caught in the middle. Optimus, however, was caught up in his own agony and wasn't aware of anything else. His optic radiated a bright, heated white, the leader unmistakably in the thralls of blistering misery. Galloway, being the monster that he was, decided emotional, verbal and physical abuses were not enough.

Galloway grabbed the remote control. He maneuvered the arm over Optimus' chest plates. A diabolical smile crossed his lips, while his eyes narrowed in sadistic glee. The two hands used unbelievable force and wrenched Optimus' chest plates apart. Then the hands went to the Autobot commander's spark, fondling it, touching it, and making a mockery of what Vanessa did to him. Screeches came from deep within him, his optic pleaded as he shook his head wildly against what had happened to him.

The doors to the lab suddenly exploded in a rush of fireballs; as the smoke cleared, there stood an enraged Megatron. His optics landed on his brother. He saw the damage done to him and he roared in fury.

"Oh look NBE-1," Simmons snarked, but as he glanced back at Megatron, his cocky smile dissipated.

"Hello maggot," was all Megatron said before he fired his fusion cannon, blowing Simmons apart.

Allora ran in, the small metal pipe she had extended into a metal fighting staff. She took one look at her father and had to fight back the tears that threatened to run down her face.

"You're going to wish you never did those things to my daddy," she snarled.

Allora leaped up into the air. Banacheck tried to tackle her, but she slammed the metal fighting staff against the side of his head. She glanced up at Galloway, who suddenly didn't feel so brave. He threw the remote control on the ground. That didn't save him from Allora's rage, not after seeing her daddy so badly hurt.

"Free my daddy, Uncle Megatron, while I teach these two a lesson in manners," she snarled.

Megatron charged his weapon and smirked when he saw Tom Banacheck had wet his own pants, knowing he would die that day.

Allora paid no attention to the screams of Tom Banacheck. She was more concerned with taking down Galloway. She rammed the staff into his stomach, and then his back, hitting him everywhere until she finally took his life. She glanced over, seeing her uncle gently lift her father with Starscream's help. The sounds coming from her father broke her spark. Megatron radioed in, but the others were already arriving. When Ratchet saw the shape Optimus was in he cursed in Cybertronian.

When they got Optimus aboard the C-17, there weren't any Sector Seven humans left alive. Ironhide rigged the place to blow up. When Lennox asked him what he did, Ironhide merely smirked as the place suddenly exploded into flames.

"What? It made a pretty explosion," Ironhide remarked.

Allora needed to be close to her father. When she tried to gently touch his hand, however, he shied away. Allora's eyes widened and she looked down at her feet, crestfallen.

"Allora, do not take it personally, he has been tortured severely. He had his optic removed, his glossa and vocal box ripped out, his stomach has been damn near gutted out, and his spark has been violated as well. What those animals did to him is inexcusable," Ratchet snarled.

Allora leaned in, her eyes wide and filled with unshed tears.

"But he'll be okay, right?" she asked.

There was an awkward silence at first, and then Ratchet answered her.

"Yes, but he will need time to heal and recover. I have him on an energon drip right now," Ratchet replied.

"Please get better daddy, please, for me and momma please," Allora begged.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 12

**(Autobot base – medical bay – several hours later)**

Allora cast big, widened, and wistful eyes at her father, her nerves shattered in two. Her father, her precious father, was so severely injured and she wasn't sure if he would recover. Allora bit her bottom lip, tears falling one by one down her face. She wiped them away angrily. She was Optimus Prime's daughter, she had to act like it and be strong. She had to show the other Autobots, especially Ratchet, that she wasn't a baby. She failed miserably. Finally, concern and apprehension won out, and she ran from the medical bay. Mikaela followed her out to the fences.

"Allora, wait up," she said, running up to the distraught girl.

Allora glanced over, tears sparkling in her beautiful, big, blue eyes.

"I am scared, Mikaela. What if he's never the same anymore?" Allora asked.

Mikaela walked over to Allora and pulled her into her arms.

"Your father is strong, he just needs time to heal," Mikaela said. "He needs all of us to be by his side."

Allora wrapped her arms around the brunette, her sobbing unrestrained once more.

"I am scared Mikaela, what if this has permanently messed his processors up. They killed Flamebrat, they removed daddy's tongue, vocals, and his optic and made that awful hole in his stomach. They did something to his spark too, Mikaela, he didn't deserve this!" Allora cried, as once more Allora sagged against Mikaela, taking them both to the ground.

"Dear God, it's not fair, it's just not," Allora cried, lying in a heap in her friend's arms.

Ultra Magnus, Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker watched from afar.

"Poor kid, she is trying to hold it together, but she's worried about her father," Magnus stated.

"We all are, he went through the pit and back. I can't believe what those slaggers did to him," Ironhide growled, his cannons whirling to life, wanting to blow something up once more.

Allora's mind wandered back to when she first came back home from the portal dimension. It was a happy memory, and a rather funny memory, when she first saw her parents again.

**(Flashback begins)**

Allora had a mountain lion that everyone assumed was her pet. Allora had long, flowing, beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She was tall for a normal human, but she was anything but normal. She had on a tight leather warrior's outfit and thigh-high boots.

She caught sight of her father and mother and ran to them without hesitation.

"Papa, Momma," she shouted.

Optimus used his holoform, and Vanessa headed straight for their daughter, who embraced them both.

"We missed you so much," they said.

"I missed you both too, I learned a lot but now you get to teach me, papa," She said.

"Papa and Momma, this is Jinx, he is my friend," She said, as she whistled and the great cat walked over to her and licked her hand. "I have some news to share, I like two wonderful mechs papa."

There was a sudden awkward silence then.

"What?" Optimus asked, as he looked up at Trailbreaker and Hound.

"Yes papa, I like Trailbreaker and Hound, they are so sweet," she said.

Optimus narrowed his optics, which flashed and flared wildly at his two men.

"Is that so?" Optimus asked.

"Oh scrap," Trailbreaker and Hound muttered. "You should have waited hon."

"Hon?" Optimus asked slowly.

"Now Papa, I am 18 years old, and a prime," She argued.

"Never you mind little one, papa will be right back," he said, as his real body charged after his two men. "I need a word with you two please."

"Papa, now be nice," Allora said.

"Oh I will," he said, chasing after his two men. "Come here, you two now."

"They are toast," Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said, as Allora turned toward them.

"SWIPER, MY SUNSHINE!" Allora squealed.

"Hey sweetspark," Sideswipe said, as she ran toward the two frontliners.

Then she spotted her Uncle Megatron, and smiled.

"Hey Uncle Megs, what's up?" she asked.

"Hello my dear, how are you now?" Megatron asked her.

"I am good, and you?" she asked.

"Very well little one," Megatron said, and they all heard Optimus' growl as he continued to chase Trailbreaker and Hound.

"Better than your future mates I take it," Megatron said with amusement.

"Not helping brother," Optimus said, as Megatron laughed.

**(Flashback ends)**

Allora closed her eyes, and glanced up toward the sky.

_'Please Lord, please help daddy, please,'_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 13

Ratchet fixed the easy things first. He installed a new optic for Optimus, then, with the gentlest of skill, he reattached the prime's glossa. Optimus watched him the whole time, his optics blinking wildly, brightening and dimming. Optimus tried to talk, but only succeeded in high-pitched screeches. Ratchet put his servo on Optimus' shoulder. Optimus glanced up, while two energon tears rolled down his faceplates.

Ratchet handed him a datapad to write what he had wanted to say. He saw the prime writing feverishly, his spark going out to his leader, prime, oldest and dearest friends.

He didn't write much, but it was enough to make Ratchet's spark jolt with fear.

_What is going to become of me now?_

**(Ratchet's POV)**

I thought about what I could do so he would calm down, and then it came to me.

_VANESSA_

I sent a commlink to Jolt so he could get her ready and bring her in.

"Would you like to see Vanessa, Optimus? She has changed and Jolt helped pick a vehicle form to surprise you," I stated.

It was there I saw the interest flare up. His optics brightened at the mention of his Vanessa. He nodded. I smiled and held his hand tightly.

:::…. Okay, Jolt, bring her in…:::

::::…. Gotcha, Ratchet…:::::

The medical bay door swooshed open, and in came Vanessa. She had the same color scheme as Optimus, red and blue with flames. The only difference was she had a smaller build than her mate and a smaller waistline. The prime's optics traveled everywhere over her new frame. I saw a smile tug over her lip plates when she saw the look in his optics. He wanted her near him, he motioned her near.

I watched as he wrote frantically on the datapad. He finished, and showed her what he wrote.

_'You need a new name'_

I saw her optics brighten at that, she was getting him to focus on her instead of his pain and sadness.

"You have a name, Optimus?" she asked, and he nodded.

He wrote quickly then, and looked up when he was finished.

_'Starblossom'_

Her optics widened, and she smirked at that.

"I LOVE IT, OPTIMUS," she squealed, as she sat by his side, tenderly slipping her slender metal fingers into his.

I saw his hands shake and his optics started to blink several times. He was growing more and more frustrated and frantic. I heard the door open, and in came Lennox and Epps.

"How is he, Ratchet?" Epps asked.

I saw the look in Optimus' optics. He was afraid of them, really afraid. His optics widened and blinked rapidly. He kept trying to pull Starblossom closer to him to protect her. He worked himself up, pulling the IV out. He started with the high pitched screeches. Humans scarred him, and now he feared them.

_Dear Primus, what were we going to do, how can he completely heal from this?_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 14

Starblossom never left Optimus' side. Ratchet and Ironhide moved another berth close to him so she could lie by him. She was his strength now. At night, she would curl up against him, he recharged better with her. However, he still had the nightmares, causing him to online with high-pitched screeches and squeals of fear.

Megatron stood by the shadows watching, silently watching as a good leader, a prime no less, was brought down like this by slagging fleshlings. It was those very fleshlings his brother chose to stand by and protect with his honor of a prime. It only infuriated Megatron more, because the price Optimus paid for trusting these humans was a considerable personal cost.

Megatron needed to speak with his brothers ancestors, so he decided to ask his niece for the help.

**(Outside the one Autobot hanger)**

Megatron spotted his niece. She was with Mikaela Banes, the trigger-happy-weapons-specialist's mate. Megatron walked over to them, his niece and Mikaela glanced up, tears still on their faces.

"Uncle Megatron, how is daddy?" Allora asked softly.

"The same little one, your mother is keeping him distracted as best she can," Megatron answered, and Allora's head drooped at the news.

"Ratchet won't let me go in to see him, he was traumatized by the humans, and now he fears them," she replied, her tears falling once more.

Megatron used his holoform, and pulled his niece into his servos.

"Shhh, little one, there, there, it'll be okay," Megatron said in a comforting tone. "Your father is strong. He will pull through this with the love and support of his family and friends."

There were several minutes before Megatron spoke again, but when he did he was rather serious. He knelt in front of his niece, his burning, red optics gazing into her blue, wistful eyes.

"Allora, I need to speak with your father's ancestors. Is there a way you can assist me in speaking to them?" Megatron asked her.

"Yes, Uncle Megatron," she answered.

"Very well, let us do it then," Megatron replied, and she nodded.

Allora got up and started walking toward a more private and secure place. Megatron got up and followed her.

Allora sat down, sitting Indian style, her uncle following every step she took. Allora pulled a necklace out that was hidden under her tank top. The necklace was beautiful; it held a pendent shaped like the prime symbol. It fastened to pure radiating crystals, causing the whole necklace to glow with sheer power. Allora leaned in, gently slipping her hands, unafraid, into her uncle's, and closed her eyes, Megatron imitating her every move.

"Allora and Megatron, welcome," Prima replied, as Megatron bowed and nodded his head.

"Hello Prima," Allora said.

"Young prime, what can we do for you?" Prima asked, his optics never leaving Megatron.

"My Uncle needs to speak with you, it is of much importance, Prima," Allora said, and the young human prime couldn't help but let silent tears fall.

"This is about your brother, correct Megatron?" Prima asked.

Megatron nodded.

"Proceed then," Prima replied.

Megatron nodded, and then spoke to Prima.

"My brother has been through the pit and back. I do not think the humans should be a part of Cybertron. They do not think well of any of us, what happened to my brother proves that. He has a long road to recovery, but we should not stay on this planet. We should start to rebuild our home while Optimus is healing from his ordeal," Megatron explained.

Prima watched Megatron with an unreadable expression. Megatron hoped he wasn't disrespectful to the first primes.

"Forgive me if I overstepped, I am just concerned for my brother," Megatron said.

"We have witnessed the cruelty and brutal treatment our descendent received at the hands of humans. I fear the ones who trust our species are fewer than the ones who hate and mistrust our species. We might have agreed to merge Cybertron with this planet a little too quickly," Prima replied.

There was a pause from the great prime, as he glanced at his brothers.

"Allora Prime, do you feel up to the challenge of taking some your father's men, and some of your uncle's, to help bring Cybertron back to its former glory?" Prima asked.

"Yes sir, I will do whatever is needed, but I still have a human body and so does Mikaela," Allora replied.

"Well then, perhaps we should do something about that, now shouldn't we?" Prima said with what resembled a slight smirk.

Prima and the other first primes joined hands as bolts of blinding lightning charged and crackled all around Allora's body.

**(Where Mikaela and Jinx are)**

Mikaela cried out suddenly, her eyes widening in confusion. She stared at her hands as her skin slowly started to peel away. Jinx roared in pain, as the big wild cat too started to go through changes as well.

"HELP ME, IRONHIDE!"Mikaela screamed, as her body shut down, and she blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 15

Sideswipe, and his twin Sunstreaker, had stumbled upon the protoform of a femme and giant feline. Sideswipe knew the cat had to be Allora's cat, but he wasn't sure who the femme was.

"Help me get her up. We'll take her to Ratchet, and see what he says about it," Sideswipe said.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker carried the femme, while Bumblebee, who was passing by, was called over to pick up Jinx, and both were taken to Ratchet.

**(Medical bay)**

Optimus was put into medical stasis while Ratchet worked on his voice box. Starblossom sat by Optimus' side, refusing to leave, and she slid her slender metal fingers through his.

"I will not leave your side, Optimus, I am here for you always," she whispered, the sound of the medical bay door distracting her momentarily.

"Whoever it is better be dying, because you know fixing Optimus is my top concern right—," Ratchet stopped in mid sentence, seeing Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee carrying the feline and the femme.

"Who in the name of Primus, are they?" Ratchet demanded.

"We have a feeling the feline is Allora's cat, Jinx, but not sure who the femme is. How is Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet's weary blue optics traveled down toward his commander and prime. He shook his head.

"He has been so traumatized, whenever any humans come near him he becomes afraid, even of those he used to trust," Ratchet said.

The femme lying on the berth now started to call for Ironhide, and her voice was unmistakable. It was Mikaela Banes who was lying on the medical berth.

"Mikaela Banes," Ratchet remarked.

There was an awkward silence.

"Then the feline must be Allora's Jinx, where is Allora anyway?" Ratchet asked.

**(Where Allora and Megatron were)**

In the aftermath of all the lightning from the primes, Allora laid on the ground in her new form. She didn't have the same look as Mikaela or her mother had in the beginning. Her armor was golden with purple, and red flames decorated her body. Her optics onlined, and they were the most stunning shade of bright blue.

"Ah, my head feels like I was struck by a moving train at high speed," Allora mumbled, while her uncle stared at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Uncle Megatron?" she asked.

"You're a rather spectacular looking femme, my dear," Megatron said.

She smiled shyly at that.

"Thanks, Uncle Megatron," Allora said softly.

"Are you keeping your name, or getting a Cybertronian one?" Megatron asked her.

"Keeping it for now, unless a new name hits me all of a sudden," she explained.

"Very well, youngling," he answered, with a smirk.

"Let's get back to base," Allora said, as they were suddenly brought back to the Autobot base.

**(Medical bay)**

Ironhide sat by Mikaela's side. He liked the fact she was Cybertronian, but what he didn't like was how suddenly it had happened. He glanced over at Allora's feline. It was confusing to the big bulky mech, and he hated being confused.

"I love you, we are going to have to think of a new name for ya," he said.

Ratchet was working on Optimus' voice box and also listening to Ironhide talking. Ironhide turned his helm, his azure optics landing on his leader and dear friend.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Ironhide asked.

Ratchet sighed heavily.

"I do not know, I can fix all his physical wounds, but I am afraid the internal wounds—his trust in humans—will be severely broken. I am not sure he will trust them ever again," Ratchet said. "Our allies have now become scarce, save for a few trusted ones."

Ironhide merely growled, turning his helm away, his own anger building at an alarming rate.

"He did not deserve this, him of all mechs. He cared about everyone," Ironhide remarked.

Ratchet sighed and began to fix separate rooms, one for Allora's feline and one for Mikaela. Starblossom was still curled up alongside Optimus, his servo wrapped protectively around her. She was his pillar, she was his rock.

**(Several hours later...)**

The door to the medical bay opened, and the one opening it took great care not to make too much noise. In strolled Allora, she walked to where her parents were, sitting by her father's side. She touched his faceplates and a sudden melancholy expression crossed her face.

"Daddy, you have to get better. You have to teach me everything you can. But one thing I do promise you daddy, I will get Cybertron ready. We don't belong here, Uncle Megatron is right. But don't worry, I will do it, and we'll be able to go to our rightful home, Cybertron," she said her fingers sliding over his face.

"I hate what they've done to you. It's like a piece of your soul has been ripped from you. Funny thing about souls, they are so delicate, sometimes they can't be fixed. But yours will be, I swear to you it will be," she vowed. "It has to be, daddy, it has to be," she whispered, energon tears dropping from her optics one by one, like tears from Heaven.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

A/N – This chapter will be basically recounts of what happened in previous chapters from his experiences, he is reliving in the nightmares.

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 16

Optimus whimpered slightly in his recharge, his hand reaching for Starblossom's out of instinct, while his nightmares consumed him once more.

**(Optimus' nightmares – First nightmare)**

Optimus' systems slowly started to come online, but he was still very sluggish. As his optics onlined he tried to discern where he was. His optics widened as he took in the catwalk high above him and all the equipment around the room. It was then he noticed Galloway seated with Agent Simmons and another human he could not remember.

"Oh look, he's awake," Galloway remarked. "Good."

"I am sure you remember me, Optimus," Simmons said matter-of-factly.

"Agent Simmons and Galloway; of course I know who you are," Optimus said. "Why have you taken me and my son? Where is my son?"

Silence filled the room.

"I am afraid he was a loose end so the Sector Seven agents had to destroy him," the other human said.

Optimus made a sad whining sound and the three men laughed at his pain.

"My name is Tom Banacheck," the previously unknown man said. "You were the one we wanted from the very beginning, but we ended up getting your scout instead. However, Optimus Prime, now we have you, and we shall conduct all the experiments we want on you. I must tell you, by the end of certain ones I doubt you will survive. Don't bother struggling," Banacheck sidetracked, noticing Optimus' attempts. "The frozen Nitrogen is still being fed into your systems to keep you weak."

"I will not tell you humans anything," Optimus growled.

"We know," Banacheck replied, "and that's why you will be tested on. So that we have a chance to learn your secrets and put an end to your kind once and for all."

Optimus knew this was not the president's doing—even that Mearing human had changed—so this group was acting alone. Optimus was not happy about this not at all. He could feel fear churning in his stomach, while the icy cold grips of uncertainty wrapped their claws around his spark. He kept trying the chains that held him captive. In normal conditions, he'd be able to break free. However now, his systems were lethargic and he was weakened by the liquid Nitrogen. He was worried about these dangerous humans and what they had planned for him. His thoughts changed to Vanessa and their daughter, then his men, Megatron, and his troops. What would happen if this group learned all their secrets? What would become of their race then?

"You should never have come to our planet, Optimus Prime," Simmons said. "You might have lived then."

"Why? The president has given us permission to stay and apologized for the way we were treated," Optimus said, almost in a snarl. "I do not understand why you are treating me this way. I have never harmed any of you, and yet you murdered my son and plan on torturing me."

"You don't have to have done anything to us, Optimus Prime," Galloway snapped. "You being here and not sharing your technology with us when we asked you numerous times. You were guests on _our_ planet and yet you chose to ignore our requests; so now you will pay for doing that."

Optimus looked away from them. He had already paid. They took his son away from him, and now his freedom. He would lose his mate and their daughter and never see them again, all because of these humans. He would not tell them anything, no matter the pain. He had been tortured before and given no information, he could do it again.

**(First nightmare ends and second starts)**

I was left alone in this awful place. I couldn't get any type of signal out to my men or my brother. The sound of a door opening broke me out of my own thoughts. I watched as several humans came shuffling into the room, their eyes on me. One of the humans spoke a different language, and a quick search told me it was Italian. I watched with disdain and weariness as a mechanical device came down from the ceiling. Icy, cold dread washed over me, like a wave crashing onto a beach. It was heading for my face, or, more to the point, my optic.

"Don't do this," I said urgently.

I was only given hard glares. What I wanted was not of any consequence to them. I was merely some 'thing' to be experimented on. They thought I had no emotions, but they were wrong. I loved and I felt everything like humans did.

'_Vanessa_' my spark screamed out for her, I needed her so badly.

That evil device moved slowly toward my right optic. There were four razor sharp blades, which extended from the arm itself. They moved until they were right over my right optic. They were going to blind me.

I felt my optics widen when the blades impaled themselves around my right optic. I felt my body tense and my spark race as the blades cut through my metal skin. The blades went in deeper, causing my precious energon to run down my faceplates. It pulled up relentlessly on my optic until, after a few agonizing seconds, my optic was completely out.

I screamed, my hands reaching out, grabbing for anything, while pain was scorching through my body. Energon streamed steadily down my faceplates, and the whole time I had tried to focus on the one being my spark needed right now. _Vanessa, my Vanessa._

My only functioning optic blinked rapidly, while my body burned and throbbed in agony. It was then I heard Galloway's voice. He walked along the catwalk, his thin lips twisted into a smirk and his beady little eyes holding nothing but contempt and coldness.

"I guess we won't be seeing eye to eye on things now, will we?" he taunted.

I turned my face away. The place where my optic had once been throbbed, pain climbing from the darkness of the pit. It wrapped itself inside my soul, and made itself home.

_Fear, dread, and finally, despair._

**(Several hours later)**

Optimus had offlined his only remaining optic. The sounds of his gears whirling could be heard throughout the room. Optimus' intakes were cycling in franticly, his fans trying to cool him down but failing miserably at it. Mainly because he wasn't able to be quiet or still with his memory bank swirling back to that awful machine ripping his optic out. It was like they thought nothing of stealing what belonged to him. In their eyes he wasn't human, they couldn't control him, so he had to be tortured and destroyed.

_Primus, help me, please…_

Banacheck walked into the lab where Optimus was being held. His eyes flashed first with amusement, and then something Optimus could not comprehend. His only remaining optic blinked rapidly, bright azure dimming slowly, while he watched the human fiddle with his mustache.

"I believe first we need your tongue, Optimus," Banacheck stated matter-of-factly, like what he was about to do was nothing.

Several men came in and started working controls. Optimus' optic widened, not understanding what they were doing. All he did know was he was not going to like it at all.

"Pry his mouth open," Banacheck ordered, while Optimus tried like his life depended on it to keep his mouth shut. "Now."

It was then Optimus saw them, a pair of mechanical hands on that device from before. Both hands pulled his mouth open, while another hand slowly advanced toward the Autobot leader. Galloway and Simmons walked in and got comfortable near Banacheck, watching the show.

The hand reached in without the slightest bit of hesitation, its mechanical fingers wrapping around the prime's glossa. Optimus' optic widened and flared with a mixture of emotions.

"Tear it out," Galloway snapped.

Optimus frantically shook his head, pleading with his only optic left. His pleading was in vain though, the hand had his glossa. Optimus' optic misted as his glossa was torn out of his mouth with unbelievable force.

Optimus felt his energon rush down his throat, choking him, making him purge. The hot energon was strangling him. Tears ran down from his optic. He did not deserve this in no way, shape or form. Optimus arched up, his back coming off the table as wave after wave of agonizing pain hit him. His foot pedes dug into the table, tears fell from his optic. He didn't know where it hurt the most, but he knew he wanted it to stop.

Banacheck laughed cruelly then, while Galloway and Simmons had smirks plastered on their ridiculous faces.

"I believe next we should take his vocal box," Banacheck offered, and Simmons and Galloway snorted with laughter, their eyes, however, never leaving the Autobot commander.

**(Nightmares end)**

Optimus onlined with high pitched screeches and whistles, frantically scrambling for Starblossom. Gut wrenching, heart breaking sobs escaped the tormented leader. Starblossom servos slipped around, trying to calm him. His azure optics wide, filled with panic darting all around the room.

He grabbed the datapad, and agitatedly wrote down his concerns, Starblossom watching with wistful optics. He finished, and the words he wrote broke her spark, but he was her mate. She would do as he wanted, she loved him.

_I do not belong here, I want to leave!_

She looked at him, her spark raced with solid emotions.

"Whatever you wish, I will do and follow you, okay?"

He sighed, and pulled her close against his body. He pulled back, and then wrote.

_Thank you, I love you so much. If I did not have you, I would not have anything._


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers only my OC Vanessa/StarBlossom

Warning – This story will be very dark, I am warning those ahead of time.

I would like to give a big shout out to my beta rosegrl234; her help has been valuable to me…. You go girl!

The chosen one – Sequel to Deception

Chapter 17

Optimus had finally fallen into a fitful recharge after Ratchet had given him a sedative. The others were told about the plans for Cybertron. They were fine with it, mostly because of the horrid things that were done to their Prime by the humans.

Allora had taken the first set of troops up in a new ship, which the Wreckers had made with the help of Wheeljack.

Megatron was glad, he didn't want his brother on this ungrateful planet. Optimus had protected them, and what did they do? They ripped him apart and tore out his soul.

Lennox and Epps cautiously walked up, Megatron glanced down at them. An unreadable expression slid across the ex-warlord's faceplates while the two NEST soldiers shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"How is Optimus?" Lennox asked.

Megatron snarled at that.

"How do you think he is?" Megatron snapped. "My brother was broken by this."

"We are sorry this happened to him, it never should have happened," Epps said.

Megatron averted his optics to another spot. He had no use for humans now, even less so then he did before.

"Do you think he will ever trust us again?" Lennox asked hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter," Megatron snarled. "When he is able to travel we are leaving for Cybertron and never returning. Allora has taken some troops to start the process. This planet will never hear from Cybertronians again, and quite frankly I will be glad."

"Hey, that's not fair. Not all of us hated Cybertronians," Epps remarked.

"You allowed my brother and his team to be exiled, you did not speak on their behalf, and my brother told me after how you refused him the chance to say goodbye to his mate," Megatron said. "Denying him that was simply cruel."

Lennox turned his head. He found he couldn't even look the ex- warlord in the eyes any longer. Megatron was right, they hadn't done anything to stop it. He couldn't believe Megatron was lecturing him. He took a heavy, uneasy breath, shaking his head, while Epps merely watched, confused.

"You're right," Lennox replied with a sigh.

"I know I am right," Megatron remarked as he walked away.

Epps narrowed his eyes, glaring at Lennox.

"You're agreeing with him?" Epps asked.

"We did nothing to stop them from being exiled," Lennox replied sourly. "Megatron is right to be mad, we screwed up big time," Lennox muttered.

Epps looked toward the hanger, where the Autobot medical bay was stationed.

"And Optimus, he paid the price for it," was all Epps could say.

** (Cybertron)**

Allora used the powers of the Allspark so she could help the others a little faster. She knew she had to get the planet healed soon, her father needed to be away from humans in order to get better. He was terribly abused. She had to control her own anger she felt for the humans.

She glanced up at the famous city of Iacon and smiled at how beautiful it was.

"Soon Daddy, soon," she whispered, as she strolled up to where the others were.

**(Back on Earth)**

Optimus tossed and turned, caught up in another nightmare. He started to make screechy sounds and whines in his recharge.

Starblossom gently opened his chest plates, her own chest plates opening. She gently moved over him, her spark reaching for his, letting her own spark heal his broken one. Her spark slowly and gently wrapped around his. He made a whining sound, and then his servos wrapped around her body. His grip tightened; he would never allow her to slip away from him. He loved her with his whole soul, she completed him. He lean his lips down toward hers. The kiss was tender at first, but turned frantic as the prime's fears and agony bubbled up. He tried to talk, but only screeches and whines came out.

"Shhh, it's alright, don't try to talk yet, okay?" she asked softly.

He shook his helm in a wave of panic, and then pulled away to write on the datapad.

_It will never be alright again, my love; they hate me!_

Starblossom felt badly for him, she held him tightly while her spark gripped his with love and protectiveness.

"I will always take care of you, Optimus. I will never leave your side," she whispered, as he sobbed brokenly once more.

Starblossom felt nothing but contempt towards those responsible for Optimus' problems. She knew a part of him would be lost forever; you can't have the type of things done to you that Optimus had and still be the same.

She softly, and with absolute care, ran her fingers over his faceplates. He watched her, his optics never leaving hers; he trusted her with his life. That would never stop, his hand, still shaky, moved to her faceplates. It moved to her cheek, and then over her lips.

Then he started to write once more, while single tears fell down his face.

_I love you, and trust you with my life._

She smiled at that, and leaned in, kissing his lip plates, while he gripped her in a death grip. He would never release her, she was his—all his!

He wrote frantically on the datapad, his face serious. When he stopped writing, there was only one word, and it made her smile sadly.

_MINE_

Starblossom never left Optimus' side, because he needed her and she needed him. Optimus was never able to shake those nightmares. They haunted him in his dreams, never letting him go.

**(Nightmare begins)**

Banacheck walked into the lab where Optimus was being held. His eyes flashed first with amusement, and then with something Optimus could not comprehend. His only remaining optic blinked rapidly, bright azure dimming slowly, while he watched the human fiddle with his mustache.

"I believe first we need your tongue, Optimus," Banacheck stated matter-of-factly, like what he was about to do was nothing.

Several men came in and started working controls. Optimus' optic widened, not understanding what they were doing. All he did know was he was not going to like it at all.

"Pry his mouth open," Banacheck ordered, while Optimus tried like his life depended on it to keep his mouth shut. "Now."

It was then Optimus saw them, a pair of mechanical hands on that device from before. Both hands pulled his mouth open, while another hand slowly advanced toward the Autobot leader. Galloway and Simmons walked in and got comfortable near Banacheck, watching the show.

The hand reached in without the slightest bit of hesitation, its mechanical fingers wrapping around the prime's glossa. Optimus' optic widened and flared with a mixture of emotions.

"Tear it out," Galloway snapped.

Optimus frantically shook his head, pleading with his only optic left. His pleading was in vain though, the hand had his glossa. Optimus' optic misted as his glossa was torn out of his mouth with unbelievable force.

Optimus felt his energon rush down his throat, choking him, making him purge. The hot energon was strangling him. Tears ran down from his optic. He did not deserve this in no way, shape or form. Optimus arched up, his back coming off the table as wave after wave of agonizing pain hit him. His foot pedes dug into the table, tears fell from his optic. He didn't know where it hurt the most, but he knew he wanted it to stop.

Banacheck laughed cruelly then, while Galloway and Simmons had smirks plastered on their ridiculous faces.

"I believe next we should take his vocal box," Banacheck offered, and Simmons and Galloway snorted with laughter, their eyes never leaving the Autobot commander.

**(First nightmare ends, second begins)**

Nervous clicking, chirps, and sobbing were all Banacheck, Galloway and Simmons heard. The three men leaned closer, watching the monitor, while several men entered the lab.

"What's next for today?" Simmons asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"He is having his vocal box removed," Banacheck answered. "We know he won't talk, so why be forced to listen to his pleas and bluster?"

"This should be good," Galloway said.

Galloway pulled his seat closer, his eyes shining with an almost erotic gleam to them. He had wanted this. Yes, for so long he had wanted to see Optimus Prime vulnerable and at the mercy of the very creatures he had sworn to protect. The very idea made Galloway smirk. Banacheck turned his head and saw the look on Galloway's face.

"What?" Banacheck asked.

"Well think about, he is at the mercy of the very ones he swore to protect," Galloway noted with a chuckle. "Amuses me, is all." Banacheck shook his head with a chuckle of his own, fiddling once more with his mustache.

"Watch," Banacheck ordered, Simmons and Galloway sat back and crossed their legs.

The other humans swarmed around the helpless prime, while awful whining sounds filled the lab. One of the men stood by the control panel, working the mechanical arm. Optimus pulled against the chains fruitlessly, his optic dimmed with pain until he caught sight of the mechanical arm. His optic flashed brightly and he tried lamely to escape.

"You refused to voice any secrets, so there is no need for you to have your vocals then, is there?" an unidentified human asked.

Optimus could feel it once more, the icy cold grip coiled around his spark. It squeezed tightly, like a snake constricting air from its victims.

"Remove his vocal box, and do not be kind about it," the human remarked.

A blade cut deep into his metal skin, through wiring, until finally reaching it's target. Optimus made awful screeching sounds while his vocal box was cut into. Optimus' head slammed back and forth against the table, the anguish he was going through was too much. When they reached the vocal box, the blades slipped away. The mechanical hands activated, reached in, and slashed and shredded their way through him before tearing the box out. The Autobot commander thrashed wildly against his bonds, his energon going everywhere.

"Now you see," Galloway snarled, approaching with Banacheck and Simmons.

"You are nothing to us, your secrets will be ours," Simmons said with a sneer.

"I don't think anyone truly cares about you," Galloway added, ready to try mental torture on their victim now.

Optimus screeched, trying to speak, his spark twisting up with mixed emotions. His body contorted and convulsed, he was losing so much energon. Warnings went off in his optic, pending stasis would hit him soon. He welcomed it. He wanted it to end, and he was so lost. His spark felt like someone just ripped it in half.

_Help me, please, someone, anyone._

**(Second nightmare memories end – Optimus onlines)**

Optimus onlined with a jolt, whining and sobbing, and frantically held onto Starblossom.

"Optimus, shhh, I am right here sweetheart, right here. No one will ever harm you again," she whispered, caressing his face. "No one."

Optimus tightened his grip on her, not about to let her go. She was his mate, the only thing keeping him sane. He trusted her with his life; she would never hurt him or let him down... Never.

Optimus was holding onto Starblossom, his metal fingers clutching her armor. He wanted to leave Earth now. He hated this planet, his brother had been right all along. The humans didn't care, they never did. Everything was fine when the Autobots were defending the planet from danger. When they weren't, they were monsters in the humans' eyes. It would never change, never.

Optimus saw Ratchet tinkering with some tools, he tried to speak, but all that happened was wild whines and screeches. Ratchet's helm snapped up and he walked over, gently easing his leader down on the berth.

"You need to stay put," Ratchet stated, in a less gruff tone than usual. "Just rest, Optimus."

Optimus wildly wrote something on the datapad.

_I want to leave this slagging planet. I want to go home. When can we go home?_

Ratchet nodded.

"Soon Optimus, Allora's been working for many months, and they have a ground bridge working. So whenever you're able, after they finish Cybertron we can go home," Ratchet said.

_I want to go now. I do not want to stay on this fragging planet a minute longer!_

"I know, Optimus," Ratchet replied. "I know."

**(Outside the Autobot hanger, the president, Lennox and Epps meet)**

"They are truly leaving, Colonel Lennox?" the president asked.

"Yes sir, Optimus was badly abused. He doesn't even trust us anymore," Lennox said.

The president was silent and Charlotte Mearing walked up.

"Perhaps this is better in the long run then, Lennox," Mearing stated.

Lennox's eyes narrowed until they became slits. His lips pressed together in anger, he was not in the mood for this at all.

"What are you talking about?" Epps demanded.

"If the Autobot leader doesn't trust us, he could betray us. We don't want to kill him, so it's better he and the others leave," the president said, as Megatron stomped over.

"You're ingrates, all of you. My brother is terrorized by humans, and is scarred for life, but do any of you care?" Megatron demanded. "No, you don't. All you care about is whether my brother will betray you."

"Megatron, if I understand this correctly, he brought all this on himself," Mearing snarled. "You said it yourself, he launched the Allspark into space and it came back to him, and so did your war."

Megatron leaned down towards the nasty woman insulting his brother. His burning red optics flared, widening with hatred.

"You are lucky we are at a truce, insect, or I would have a field day with you for what you said about my brother," Megatron snarled as he rose up to his full size.

He headed toward the medical bay, finding Ironhide in there with Ratchet.

"We need to leave soon. They are blaming Optimus for everything and considering hostile action towards him," Megatron stated, while Ironhide growled his cannons whirling online.

"Bring it on, I will blow up anyone who poses a threat," Ironhide threatened.

"We need to get him to Cybertron then, the further away from this dirt ball planet the better he will be," Megatron said.

"I agree. Very well, pack up everything. We start as soon as I get word from Allora," Ratchet said as he touched Optimus' face plates. "We're going home soon, dear friend."

Ratchet sent a commlink to Starblossom and Optimus' daughter to find out how things were coming. He was shocked with the news he received back from the future prime.

::::... Hey Uncle Ratchet, we are finished now, just finishing up on several things, but yeah we're done...::::::

:::... Good. Fire up the ground bridge, we are bringing Optimus home, the humans are all conspiring here...::::::

::::... Okay Uncle Ratchet, right away...::::::

Optimus' azure optics gazed up at the medic, they were hopeful, almost like he knew. Ratchet gave him a faint, rare smile, letting him know.

"Yes, we're going home, Optimus," Ratchet replied.

Optimus wrote feverishly on the datapad then, and wrote only one word.

HOME

Everyone was working swiftly to get everything packed up. Lennox and Epps tried to stay clear of the packing. They felt like for some reason the other bots didn't really trust them either.

"You know, they're right not to trust us," Lennox said softly.

"What are you going on about, Will?" Epps asked.

"Think about it, when they were exiled none of us stopped it. We were nasty to Optimus, at least I was," Lennox said as he glanced down at the ground.

Epps watched him, his eyes never leaving his friend's gaze.

"We still betrayed him. Listen to what the president and Mearing said, again former allies turning against him," Lennox said as he shook his head in defeat.

Epps suddenly gave a sigh. If there was ever a threat to Earth now, Optimus wouldn't care if they all crashed and burn. And frankly, he couldn't blame the Autobot commander. So much had happened to him and he seriously doubted the old Optimus Prime would ever return. He had a part of him, which died while he was tortured so badly. Ratchet had said to everyone that Optimus' soul was battered so badly, he didn't even want to be around humans for fear they would turn on him.

Everyone jumped when a bluish green light appeared, and out came Allora. She ran into the Autobot hanger, and straight to the medical bay for her father.

She burst into the medical bay, she saw her father and mother snuggled together, a sad smile tugged at her lips.

"Is he ready for travel?" Allora asked.

"Yes, he can travel," Ratchet said. "I still have not repaired his voice box completely, but I will, do not worry, Allora."

"I won't, you're the best," she said with a grin.

She went to her father and mother, they both onlined seeing, and also feeling, her presence.

"Hey Momma, hey Daddy," she said, as Starblossom greeted her.

Optimus wrote down his greeting instantly.

'_Hello sweetspark'_

Allora smiled, and then gently moved her metal fingers into her father's.

"Cybertron is ready, Daddy, you're going home today," Allora said, as energon fell from his optics.

He made the motions with his mouth plates 'home'

"Yes, Daddy, we are going home, no more planet Earth," she said, and he looked relieved while trying to sit up.

Allora and Starblossom helped him. The other Autobots and ex-Decepticons watched as Optimus walked out with the help of his daughter and mate.

When the others saw their prime they yelled and cheered, and Megatron and his team walked up and bowed. Optimus could only feel acceptance from the ex-Decepticons now, his spark was light right then. He nodded, while Ratchet fiddled with his last adjustments to Optimus' voice box.

"Go ahead, you can try to talk now," Ratchet urged.

Optimus nodded.

"...T...oday, my fellow Cybertronians we finally go home," Optimus said, as his voice crackled slightly.

There were thunderous roars of excitement, but as Optimus caught sight of humans approached his posture changed. Megatron growled, grabbing his brother and heading for the ground bridge.

"Cybertronians, let us get our things and leave," Megatron ordered, and they all took their things through the ground bridge heading home.

**(On Cybertron)**

Optimus came through the ground bridge with his family, his mate and daughter on either side of him. Optimus saw his home and his legs buckled as he stared in wonder.

"Cybertron, I never thought I would see you again," he whispered.

Megatron stared at their home, his optics filling with tears. However, a wondrous thing started to happen as they looked. All their insignias vanished. The only thing that remained was Optimus and Allora's prime symbols. There was no need for insignias, Cybertronians were finally equal.

Megatron reclaimed his title he held before the war. Optimus was happy about being home, and while he did heal better on Cybertron, there was a part of him that was lost because of the cruelty done to him by the humans

Starblossom was the only one who seemed to be able to help him, his mate human born, however now she was one of them. She was a gift sent by Primus, Ratchet said, she saved him in more ways than one.

Optimus stood looking out the window of one of the towers in Iacon. Star and Allora walked up to him and he put his servos around both.

"My two femmes, one my mate and the other our daughter," he said.

He smiled, kissing his daughter on her cheek, and then kissing his mate on her lip plates.

"What do you think of our home?" he asked.

"It's like something right out of the pages of a fairytale, it's beautiful here," Starblossom whispered.

He smiled.

"Just like you my love, just like you," Optimus said.

"Ah, seriously guys, get a room," Allora mumbled as she headed out of the room.

Optimus laughed, really laughed, for the first time in so long. It warmed Star's spark to hear it, and she smiled.

Oooooooo ooooooooo Ooooooo

The end


End file.
